That time that Stiles got laid
by Britthastings
Summary: Emily was just supposed to be visiting her dad but then she met Stiles.


Okay, this was just an idea that popped into my mind at 2am, don't judge me! This will probably be an one shot unless I get alot of reviews asking for more. Check the outfit and my tumblr, links are the profile.

* * *

I'm Emily and I'm 17. My dad moved to Beacon Hills in January to work on his book and now that the school was over I came to visit. I don't know anyone here expect for my dad and my neighbor, Stiles Stilinski. On my second day here I went for a walk around the neighborhood and ran into him, we started to talk and became friends. I know that seems weird but we have similiar personalities so has easy to like each other. He would come by sometimes but mostly I went to his place because I didn't want to disturb my dad.

We would watch movies, super-heroes for him, terror for me. We talked about music and our favorite bands. Today, my third week in this place I was sitting in his bedroom floor watching "My Bloody Valentine" and Stiles was trying to distracted me while I was enjoying all the blood and of course Jensen Ackles...

"What do you normally do fun?" he asked "I go to parties with my friends or stay at home watching movies. You?" I responded without taking my eyes away from the screen.

"I usually hang out with my friend Scott or go to the woods looking for adventure." he laughed softly.

"And where's is your friend Scott?" I asked still not looking away from the movie

"He works for the town vet so he spends the entire day there." I continued to watch the movie and after I few seconds of silence I turned to him "Is there any good clubs in this town?"

He shrugged "I don't really go to clubs but I can look it up online for you." he offered pointing at his computer "Cool, because we are going to one tomorrow." I smirked turning my face to him "We are?"

"Of course. Listen it's Friday night we have to go out and I'm gonna show you the world." I explained with a smile. We went back to our movie, about an hour later he was sitting in front of his computer looking up clubs and I was laid down on his bed humming some song.

"Emily? Never heard the saying "If you like a song don't ruin it"?"

"Nah." I said making a face, I sat up and continued "You know, I'm actually a good singer."

He turned his chair so that he could face me "Sing for me." he asked seriously I made another face "hmm, not today. I'm not drunk enough." I laughed letting him know that I was joking.

"Do you like getting drunk?" he sat down on the bed and I laid back down "I don't like getting drunk but I like to drink, you know what I mean?" I said tracing his spine with my finger, it was an old habit of mine.

He laughed laying down next to me "Not really." I shrugged in response and we both broke into laughter, it eventually fadded away only then did I noticed how close we were. Our hands almost interwined, I turned my head to the left to look at him only to see that he was already looking at me, I held his hand leaning and kissing him. He kissed back, putting his left hand in the back of my head pulling me closer. We broke the kiss and stared at each other "S-sorry." he stuttered out, I got up "Don't worry about that. Listen, it's almost dinner time I have to go otherwise my dad will forget to have dinner."

I gave him a kiss on the cheeck "Talk to you tomorrow." and got out. I went home, made dinner and went to bed trying not to overthink the kiss.

The next day, Friday afternoon I send a text to Stiles "You are about to get lucky, turn on your webcam ;)"

I turned mine on and when Stiles came online I made a "sush" sign with my finger. The music "Hot In Herre" from Nelly started to play. Stiles made a weird face and I started to sing along and dancing by the time the second chours started I was pretending to take my shirt off, a seconds later we both broke into laughter "Em, you scared me for a second!" he told trying to stop his laughter "Why?"

"Because of the whole 'You are about to get lucky'..." he said making quotations marks with his fingers

"You wish." I laughed winking at him. "Are we still on for tonight Stilinski?"

"Yeah, of course. I mean, if you want to…" he waited while I pretending to think "Of course I want to." I laughed softly. We soon said our "see you later", I put the new Fall Out Boy album on and started to turn my closet inside out trying to find what to wear that night, I don't know why but I wanted to impress Stiles. I eventually decided on some short multiclored milly skirt with a white crop scuba top adding my black Oxford lace shoes, after taking a quick shower I putted those clothes on, I let my hair down with a bit of weaves and I had little to no make up.

After having dinner, I decided to order pizza because I didn't want to cook, I sat on my couch watching a bit of tv, sometime later Stiles texted me "I'm outside."

I gave a quick kiss to my dad and went to the jeep. Stiles was wearing a red and blue plaid shirt and his normal jeans, I gotta give it to him... The boy looked good in plaid. Or maybe was my weird thing for boys wearing plaid.

We spend the ride making small talk, him talking about his few club experiences and me talking about mine, there were quite a few.

The club was cool, the music was amazing and the company was great. We had a few shots together and I order a beer for each of us and then I drank a couple more drinks, we were both a bit tipsy but still aware of our surroundings. I was dancing closely to Stiles, my hands on his shoulders, his on my hips. We were so close... Adding that proximity with the bit of alchool that I had, I didn't even think twice... I kissed him and he kissed me back, his hands traveling my back, mine grabbing his hair. We continued exchanging kisses and dancing together, eventually we went home.

During the drive home I just sang along to the radio trying to fill the silence and I was starting to sober up,"You were right." he said suddenly.

"About what?" I asked playing with the hem of my skirt "You're a really great singer." I could hear the smile on his voice "Thanks." I said while I looked at the stars.

Minutes later he parked the jeep in front his house "Well, we are home." he sighed, we exchanged a look and jumped at each others bones again, Stiles grabbed me and sat me on his lap and I could feel Stiles getting excited and I didn't wanna stop but he did "I-I should go home." he stuttered pointing at his house "Yeah, you should." I said smirking slightly.

"You wanna come in Em?" I opened the door of the jeep, got out, grabbed his hand and whispered "Let's go."

We got to his room, as soon as I closed his door he pushed me against it kissing me with all of his strength, I slid my hand down his chest letting it rest on his belt pushing him to the bed, he laid down and I sat on top of him kissing him again, unbuttoning his shirt, I broke the kiss and looked him in the eyes "Are you sure about Stiles?" he had told me that he was a virgin and the only girlfriend he had was on seven grade.

"Yeah, I am." His hands were on my knees and he started to slid them up slowly sending chills over my body, his hand eventually stopped in my inner thigh making me shiver. He then took my shirt off kissing my neck. I pushed him down making him lay back down on the bed, kissing his neck and chest letting my hand trace his happy trail... I undid his belt and he took off his pants, I took my skirt off and got under the covers, he joined me and got on top of me, biting my hear, kissing my neck and chest and... Well, that's the story of Stiles first time.


End file.
